Clown Faces and Stargazing
by Xiola-Nobody
Summary: Halloween Homestuck special. Pre-slash.


My nose crinkles as I pass yet another person smoking inside. A thick cloud of smoke hung over those dancing on the designated dance floor. It was getting stuffy inside. I push my way past people in order for me to make my way out to the backyard. Before I fully step outside though, I glance around checking to see if my ex-girlfriend is out here. She had wanted to get back together again ever since she called it off, and tonight she was trying extra hard to make that happen. Vriska, my ex, had anticipated that I would wear my Pupa Pan costume tonight and in turn she had worn her accompanying Fairy Girl costume. I had been trying to avoid her all night. I just don't want to see her.

Seeing no sign of her, I sigh in relief and walk out, relishing the slight breeze that instantly hits my face. The backyard is huge. The house is no mansion but it presumes itself as if it were one. Fancy inside things and manicured gardens. The house even had a hedge maze.

I decide to see where the hedge maze leads to. I mean, it'd be better to be lost than find Vriska again. The hedges were filled with fake spider web string and spiders. Uh, well I hope they were fake. I shudder as one of the web-like string brushes against my arm. Goosebumps raise up on my skin. It's kinda chilly outside.

I take a left. I hope no one else is out here. My hand reaches out to glide over the thick cold leaves of the hedges. Minutes pass and finally I reach the center. I'm not shaking per say, but every time an especially cold wind gust through I shiver.

In the center there's a small pond and a bench. I sit on the bench and look up. The sky is clear and the moon is nothing but a small sliver in the sky. Nothing is obscuring the stars tonight. They seem to shine extra bright tonight, every star twinkling beautifully.

"Lovely aren't they?" I hear a gravelly voice beside me.

I jump slightly and look to my right. There's this guy in clown face paint right next to me.

"I uh, um, what?"

The guy just smiles, his clown smile widening making his smile look impossibly large, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle a motherfucker."

"Uh, it's okay?"

"The stars look motherfucking poetic tonight don't they?"

I glance up to the stars. His words, oddly enough, seem to fit the stars.

"Yeah, they, uh, they do." 

He nods, his mob of curly hair swaying with him. I wonder if it's natural or if he had to do something to get curls like that.

"The names Gamzee." He say, still not looking straight at me.

"I'm Tavros."

"Tavros…miraculous name. I like it."

"Th-thanks?" My shuddering as a cold breeze passes by causes my slight stuttering.

Gamzee finally looks over at me, and notices my shivering. Without a word he takes off his jacket and places it around my shoulders.

I get the feeling that if I were to thank him, he would just shrug it off or say nothing of that topic, so I catch his glance and thank him with my eyes. Hopefully the message passed through.

"So Tavbro what is a miraculous motherfucker like you doing outside on a cold night like this?"

My face heats up at his calling me miraculous.

"I, well, um, I'm trying to, uh, avoid my ex." I explain.

"Ah." He gives an understanding nod.

"Uh, what are you doing out here too, if you don't mind me asking?" I quickly tack on the last part hoping it's not too intimate of a question.

"I got lost." He says, not elaborating.

"How so?"

"Well, my bro gave me directions to a party he was at, but I guess that motherfucker was drunk or something because I ended up here, and well, this isn't the kind of party he described to me. Plus I don't know anyone here, so this motherfucker decided to take a stroll through this hedge and ended up here."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence resides after that, but Gamzee doesn't leave. And I don't either. We just sat on the bench looking at stars.

 **A/N: I forgot about my Halloween special stuff that I usually do. I had another story lined out, also a GamTav, but it was shit. So this was born. In an hour. Because the library closes in like oh….twenty minutes. So yeah. No excuses. I am major procrastinator. Apologies for the misspelled words and out of characterness of Gamzee and Tavros. I don't know when I will be uploading my multi-chap stories but I think that the next time I upload either of them, I'm gonna upload all chapters and finish them off. But I'm slow on writing because of school stuff and this being my senior year. So yeah. Happy Halloween everybody, hope it's a spooktacular day filled with all that fun spoopy shit.**


End file.
